


Foreign Affairs

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One Night Stands, Slightly Kinky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Reita needs a break. A break from the fans. A break from ... something. Or maybe he just needs to get laid.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Reita (the GazettE)
Kudos: 3





	Foreign Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Reita was exhausted. All he wanted to do was get out of his clothes, take a shower and go to bed. And have a cigarette.

But he smiled, signed another poster for a fan, took another picture, swigged another swallow of sake. He dared a glance at the clock.

Fifteen more minutes.

When he looked back down, Uruha caught his eye and smirked. Reita looked away, embarrassed for a moment because his friend certainly knew that Reita was pissed off.

With five minutes to go, the fans thinned out. He was sure they could nip off a bit early, and then there was another knock. He sighed, and Kai shot him a look. He made a face that had Aoi and Uruha laughing.

“Oh, good, it’s only you,” Reita said as Keita came into the room. Reita pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Another man followed Keita into the room.

He was about to put out his cigarette in irritation, but Keita said a smoke sounded good, and he and the other man lit one up. A moment later, Kai shouted in victory, pushed the managers and the last camera crew who Ruki had been talking to out of the room. He locked the door behind them. The others stripped, reaching for make up remover, comfortable clothes.

Reita stayed on the couch and smoked. This other man made him nervous.

He wasn’t Japanese. Korean, based on the roundness of his face. The man was beautiful, mysterious. Cold, almost. And he looked incredibly familiar.

“Who’s your friend?” Uruha asked.

Keita turned to the man and said, “Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Kim Jaejoong.”

“I knew you looked familiar,” Kai said and then said hello in Korean. Jaejoong covered his mouth as he smiled and he bowed and greeted them all formally, adding that he loved the show and their music and that Cassis was his favorite song.

Reita tuned him out and observed instead. His facial features were delicate and contrasted sharply with the muscles in his shoulders, the authority coming off him in waves. It gave Reita goosebumps. When he was done smoking, he stood up and purposely brushed by Jaejoong before changing.

Jaejoong faltered in what he was saying, glanced at him, and then kept talking. He spoke Japanese really well.

Reita changed into a t-shirt and jeans, not much different than what he had been wearing before. His hair would stay styled until he got a proper shower.

“You coming with us, Reita?” Uruha suddenly asked and slapped his shoulder.

Reita jerked alert. “What? Sorry. I wasn’t listening.” It was only half a lie. He’d been listening to Jaejoong’s voice.

Uruha smiled and gave him another look. “We’re going to the bar with Keita and Jaejoong. You want to come?”

“Um, yeah … sure.” Reita smiled.

Again, Uruha gave him a look and Reita wanted to smack him, but he refrained and looked beyond him to Jaejoong. He was smiling, without covering his mouth and Reita’s head went light. His smile faltered as Reita continued to stare, and then Aoi said something to him and he turned away and the moment was broken.

Reita took a deep breath.

This was not good.

It took Aoi saying something about Jaejoong’s acting for Reita to finally recognize Kim Jaejoong fully. He knew he’d been a Korean singer at one point, and then as soon as he said something to that effect, Keita went off on all of Jaejoong’s credentials and made them listen to a song by Tohoshinki with Jaejoong’s voice leading and commanding the vocals of the song. Jaejoong blushed through the whole thing, humble, even though his voice was amazing. Kai and Aoi immediately echoed Keita’s praise.

“Knock it off,” Reita said, showing real irritation. “You’re embarrassing him.”

“You don’t like his voice,” Kai demanded.

“I didn’t say that,” Reita said.

“You haven’t said anything,” Uruha pointed out. He looked at his watch. “For twenty minutes.”

Reita sneered. “So? Am I required to talk?” He knocked back a swallow of sake.

“You’re being rude,” Kai said.

Reita shut his eyes, and then opened them, and met Jaejoong’s gaze. “You have a very nice voice. And unlike some of these guys, I actully watched a couple episodes of your drama. As soon as this tour is done, I’ll watch the rest. You’re good.”

Jaejoong bit his lip and looked down with a whispered thanks.

Reita shot a “there, are you happy now?” look at Uruha.

Uruha grinned at him.

Reita glowered. Sometimes it sucked having someone who could read you so well in the same band.

Reita wasn’t sure how much he had to drink. The others drifted away, leaving after a couple hours. Reita’s head spun. For a moment, he couldn’t remember the next day’s schedule and he was happy. No stress.

There were people at his table, but only Aoi from the group, and he said goodbye and stood up and went outside. He immediately lit a cigarette and let the alcohol in his body make him grin and keep him warm

There was a muttered curse next to him. He looked over at the Korean beauty. He had a cigarette dangling between his lips. He searched in his pockets. Reita stepped over to him and flicked his lighter. The flame dance between them for a moment, and a gust of wind snuffed it out. Reita cursed. He cupped his hand around the top and brought up the flame again. Jaejoong leaned close, cheeks hallowing as he sucked in a lung-full of smoke.

“Thank you,” Jaejoong said.

“No problem.”

They smoked in silence, and then Reita cleared his throat. He hadn’t been paying attention to his other band mates getting to know Jaejoong, or Kai’s failed attempts at learning Korean.

“So how long are you in Japan for?” Reita asked.

“The others and I fly back and forth between here and Korea at least twice a week.”

“Oh wow. That’s rough.”

“It can be.”

“The others? Junsu and what was the other’s name?”

“Yoochun.”

“Right, and he’s the one with the mobile drama right now?”

“Yeah. He’s doing really great.” Jaejoong’s face softened and relaxed when he talked about his friends. Reita liked it.

“Why do you wear that noseband?” Jaejoong asked.

Reita took a long drag. He hated that question sometimes. After slowly exhaling, he said, “It’s part of the persona. Sometimes too much of a part.”

Jae nodded in understanding and thankfully said no more about it. Reita shot a look at the door to the bar.

“Well, I’m going to go,” he said. “I have no idea what time I’m supposed to be up in the morning.”

Jae smiled. “Yeah. I have a flight at two. Share a cab?”

“I don’t live too far from here,” Reita said, “so I’m going to walk.”

The pink edge of a tongue stuck out between Jaejoong’s lips and he bit his lower lip.

“You can walk with me if you want,” Reita said, thankful that his voice didn’t waver.

“Okay.”

They walked in awkward silence. Reita cleared his throat. “I … um, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I’ve been kind of rude, like not talkative and stuff.”

“Uruha says that’s normal for you.”

Reita shrugged. “Some nights. So, what other music do you like?”

Jaejoong’s face broke out in a smile and in slightly confused Japanese he talked about his favorite Japanese bands like Uverworld and SID and D’esperais and Miyavi, and then he talked about NEWS and how he was pretty good friends with Yamapi and Shige. Reita didn’t even notice that Jaejoong had followed him upstairs to his apartment until they were at his door.

He covered his embarrassment by turning his back and unlocking his door. He prattled on about some of the merits of American rock music. He opened the door and led the way inside, flipping on the front light, taking off his shoes. Jaejoong did the same behind him.

Awkward silence settled over them again.

“Do you want something to drink?” Reita said. He kept his back to Jaejoong and walked toward the kitchen.

“Sure. I really need some water.”

“Okay.”

There was a small step down into his kitchen. He was used to it there, but Jaejoong wasn’t and he stumbled on it and fell into Reita. Reita planted himself and reached around to steady him.

God, Jaejoong was tall.

And strong, and—Reita felt his cheeks turn red and he made sure Jaejoong was stable, then let him go. He opened the fridge, hoping it would cool him down a bit. He took out a bottle of water and handed it to Jaejoong.

“Thank you.”

Jaejoong opened the bottle and drank from it. Reita watched his throat move and decided he needed something stronger than water. He removed a bottle of something from the freezer and took a swallow.

“You want some,” Reita asked, motioning with the bottle.

“I … I shouldn’t,” Jae said even as his fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle. Their skin touched and Reita shivered. He turned away and led the way back to the main room. He sat heavily on his couch and turned the TV on. Jaejoong settled next to him and handed him the bottle. They watched bad variety show reruns, laughing and relaxing, and drinking, until that pleasant buzz was back in Reita’s head and his eyes were swimming.

“I should go,” Jaejoong said.

Reita put a hand on his leg. When had Jaejoong gotten so close to him? “You should stay,” Reita said. “It’s late.”

Jaejoong smiled. “You don’t mind?”

“No. Stay.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll go get you a pillow or something,” Reita said. He stood up and swayed and almost toppled into Jaejoong. Jaejoong held up his hands and steadied him, fingers splayed on his hip. Reita shivered as the alcohol twisted into lust. Jaejoong stood up with a chuckle. He barely looked drunk.

“You drink well,” Reita said.

Jaejoong nodded. “Lots of practice.”

Reita staggered away from him. He wasn’t drunk, okay, so he was drunk, but he wasn’t flat out, I’m not going to remember this, drunk. He reached for a pillow from his bed and ended up falling into it anyway. He heard Jaejoong chuckle behind him, but the room spun around him and he reached his hand out, sighing when it hit warm skin. He felt the bed move and then everything was dark.

Reita’s eyes opened despite his desperate desire to keep them shut and to stay asleep. There was no annoying noise in the room, so he figured he woke up before the alarm. A glance at his dresser showed that it was four in the morning. He groaned and rolled over and then stared in shock at the skin in front of his face.

His brain reversed the night and he remembered Jaejoong, but god, he did not remember falling into bed with him, nor did he remember kissing him, but there wasn’t anything in his brain that said he even did that. Had they done anything at all? He didn’t think so.

He stared.

Jaejoong was topless, lying on his side, facing away from Reita. His shoulders were covered in an intricate tattoo. Wings, treble clefs, English words that he definitely didn’t feel like translating. It was beautiful. On his lower back, just above his pant line was a series of roman numerals.

Unconsciously, Reita’s fingers stroked and traced over the lower tattoo.

Jaejoong shivered.

Reita snatched his hand back with a gasp.

Was Jaejoong awake? It didn’t seem like it.

Reita shut his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts. He shifted and winced. He hated falling asleep in his clothes. He sat up and pulled his t-shirt off. He shot a look at Jaejoong, and then decided to keep his jeans on, but he unbuttoned them for a bit of comfort. He took off the noseband.

Fingers traced along his lower back, much like he had done to Jaejoong.

He shivered and looked over his shoulder.

Jaejoong smiled with feigned innocence. “What?” His fingers trailed higher.

Reita’s eyes shut with a gasp. With a firm grip on his shoulder, Jaejoong pulled Reita back to the bed. The tips of his long fingers traced around Reita’s neck and cheeks. Along his jaw. Over his bare nose, and Reita suddenly felt exposed and naked.

Jaejoong climbed over him. Reita settled shaking hands on his hips. God, his body was intense. He always made fun of Uruha for having a girly waist, but Jaejoong’s was even slimmer, more defined abs and chest. His nipple and his navel were pierced. Another tattoo with English words stretched over one pec muscle, just above his nipple. Reita ran his finger over it. Always keep the faith. He knew what that meant. The other, above it, was a mystery though.

Before he could try to translate it, lips pressed against his, and Reita whimpered in surprise. He gasped as soft hands ran up his stomach and chest. Jaejoong’s kiss stayed hesitant. Reita inhaled deeply from his nose and gave himself a pep talk. He let his hands trail up Jaejoong’s back, grip at the muscles of his shoulders. He tangled one hand in his hair and deepened the kiss. Jaejoong moaned and pressed their bodies together, adjusting until their legs were entwined.

Jaejoong rolled his hips. Reita groaned into the kiss as he did it again. He felt Jae smile, and then the other’s lips were gone, laying bites and kisses along his neck and chest.

“Do you have …” Jaejoong let the question hang as he sucked one of Reita’s nipples into his mouth.

Reita shut his eyes and nodded. “Yeah. Top dresser drawer.”

Jaejoong hummed and continued to abuse his skin.

“Hey, fuck, Jaejoong … we have a concert in two days.”

Jaejoong chuckled and lightened his bites and sucking. Reita lost himself in the attention, in the lust building and swirling through his body. A little thought of who was going to top entered his mind as Jae finished undoing his pants, tugging on them. Reita lifted his hips and decided he didn’t give a fuck if Jae wanted to top him.

Jae licked the bends of his hip. Reita moaned and spread his legs more. With fingers tracing Reita’s inner thighs, Jae licked up his cock. Reita cried out and lifted his hips. Jae’s tongue wrapped around the head of Reita’s cock, sucking lightly, releasing him and then licking up the length again. Over and over. Teasing. Reita could not stop moaning.

A chaste kiss landed on his stomach.

Jae whispered something in Korean, and then his body heat was gone. Reita pried open an eye and watched as he moved to the dresser and took out lube and condoms. Four condoms?

Jaejoong put them on the edge of the bed and then slipped out of his tight jeans.

“Oh fuck,” Reita breathed as soon as he saw the glint of metal near the crown of Jaejoong’s cock.

Jaejoong smiled. He stroked his cock, swiping his finger over the piercing. “Like it?”

“You’re crazy,” Reita said.

“Pain junkie,” Jaejoong said. “I want another one over here.” He flicked his skin, on the other side of his cock. “Get matching ones.”

“That you can attach to nipple clamps,” Reita said with a smirk.

Jaejoong laughed. “Oh, god, yes.”

He continued stroking his own cock as he crawled up on the bed. They kissed again, finding a rhythm and a position of comfort. Reita slipped his hand down Jaejoong’s body and curled his fingers around Jaejoong’s cock. Jaejoong removed his own hand with a sigh and let Reita stroke him. Reita played with the barbell piercing, each pass of his finger over it a bit harsher. Jaejoong moaned and whimpered into the kiss. He broke away and slid back down Reita’s body.

Reita frowned, and then his eyes went wide. Jaejoong had a hand behind him, moving. He kissed the tip of Reita’s cock and then sat back on his knees, moaning as his fingers slipped in and out of his body.

“Here, be useful,” Jaejoong said with a whimper. He tossed the condoms to Reita.

Hands shaking slightly, Reita ripped one open. He wondered for a moment how he ended up topping but without being in charge, and decided he didn’t care. With as sexy as Jaejoong was, Reita didn’t mind doing whatever the gorgeous man wanted. The condom rolled over his cock, and as soon as it was secure. Jaejoong moved, grabbed his cock and held it up. He straddled Reita’s waist and positioned the tip. Reita shivered as Jaejoong pushed down and his cock was sucked into that tight body.

“Fuck,” Reita said, eyes shutting tightly. Jaejoong was no where near prepared enough. Reita gasped. He gripped Jaejoong’s hips, shifted him around and thrust up. Jaejoong sighed and with hands on Reita’s chest, rocked against his body.

“Pain junkie,” Reita said.

Jae smiled through his lusty gasps. “Yeah.” He stroked his own cock and moved, thighs clenching as he rode Reita’s cock, too fast to be comfortable, but Reita couldn’t manage to care. Jaejoong’s body was tight. It hadn’t been so long that Reita was going to embarrass himself, but he was going to come a lot sooner than he wanted to.

 _Four condoms._ He smirked and twisted the barbell in Jaejoong’s nipple. Jae gasped, head thrown back. He sped up, bouncing in time to the violent strokes on his own cock. Reita twisted it again, harder, pulling a satisfying cry from Jae’s throat. He kept the nipple twisted. Jae’s body shook and his channel tightened further around Reita’s cock.

“Fuck, Reita.” Jaejoong strung out an incomprehensible series of Korean words.

He fell over Reita’s body, and Reita’s fingers slipped from the nipple. He gripped Jae’s hips and thrust up into him harshly, quick, and Jae moaned, mouth and tongue and lips at Reita’s neck. His hand jerked on his cock, harder faster. With a whimper and a whole body spasm, Jaejoong came, splattering Reita’s chest and stomach with come.

His hole clenched tight and Reita moaned. He thought briefly of trying to hold back his orgasm, and then remembered that Jaejoong expected more. He let the pleasure and need wash through him, and the world went black as he came. Jae kissed him for only a moment, and then lifted his hips. Reita, still not recovered, moaned as his cock slipped from Jaejoong’s body. Jae pulled the condom off, and then settled between Reita’s legs. He licked up his come and Reita whimpered until Jae shared a mouthful with him.

“Kai sent you a text about two hours ago that said you had to be up by seven. I figure that’s enough time for another couple rounds. And a shower.”

Reita nodded. “Sounds good.” He reached between them and grabbed Jaejoong’s still hard cock, swiping his thumb over the piercing.

Jaejoong moaned. “That better mean you’re ready for another round,” Jae said and ripped open another condom.

“Yes. On your back?”

Jae’s eyes sparkled as he smiled. “Good idea.” He flipped over quickly. Reita followed more slowly, kissing his skin and scraping his nails up Jae’s inner thighs. Jae sighed and stretched his legs back, grabbing behind his knees. Reita settled between them and with a minor adjustment, pushed into Jaejoong’s body again. He arched over him and kissed him. His legs wound around Reita’s waist, and for a moment, everything was slow, pleasured and steady. But with the way Jaejoong’s body was shaking, Reita knew he wanted it harder.

Reita bit his lower lip and snapped his hips forward. Jaejoong cried out, and then opened his mouth in a constant moan as Reita sped up and pushed him harder. Sweat slicked their skin. Jaejoong’s hands tangled in Reita’s long hair.

Jaejoong came between their bodies long before Reita was done. Reita didn’t care. Jae’s hands roved over every part of his skin. His lips peppered his face and neck in kisses. Pleasure and pain and need warred through him and around him and between them. Reita had a moment to wonder if this was a one night sort of thing or not before he was coming again. He collapsed onto Jaejoong, and gasped into his neck.

Less than ten seconds later, Jaejoong said, “Okay. Round three.”

Reita whimpered and said, “God, give me a minute.”

Jaejoong counted down from sixty.

Reita laughed, pushed up to his arms and kissed Jaejoong. “We need to shower first because I want to taste every inch of your skin.”

Jaejoong smiled. “That is a great idea. Whoever said that bassists were stupid?”

Reita pinched his side as they laughed and climbed from the bed, holding each other as they made their way to the bathroom.

+++++

Reita watched as Aoi and Uruha posed and followed the photographer’s instructions. He and Ruki were next for a bunch of shots, and then Kai and Aoi, and then him and Uruha. Some days he hated photo shoots. That day, he didn’t really care. It was going to take a lot to put him in a bad mood. As soon as he met up with the others, they all commented on this very satisfied, after-sex face, and Reita smiled more and laughed with them. He had been kind of a bitch lately.

His phone beeped from his bag. He went to the couch, sat down and dug through the mess until he found his phone. A text message from **Jaejoong**.

++look up and wave, I’m flying over the city now++  
++see you in a week or so+++

Reita sent one back, ~~ *waves and blows you kisses* ~~ He stared at it for a moment, wondered if it was too much and sent it anyway.

Jaejoong sent back a smiling face and a heart.

Reita smiled. He relabeled Jaejoong as **Korean Beauty** in his phone and then the photographer called his name.


End file.
